Slayers Parody (With Alt. Dimensions On The Side)
by lugia222
Summary: Lina and Co. end up falling though a portal having many mis-adventures (couldn't be a slayers fic without them) trying to get home.
1. Slayers Parody #1: Sundae Reunion (With ...

Slayers Parody #1: Sundae Reunion (With A Cherry On Top!)  
  
After killing Dark Star, Lina and Gourry decided to take a relaxing break at a local eating facility. Of course, any trip Lina and Gourry make to a local eating facility ends up to be ANYTHING but relaxing.  
Lina: IT"S MINE!!!!!!  
Gourry: Nof! Ft's Minf!!!  
Gourry swallowed his bite of food and continued the 2nd Annual Last Meatball War. As any slayers fanatic knows this is a tradition. Last years winner was Lina, although some clumsy idiot made her drop it (so Zel just ordered another plate). But this year, Gourry was determined to win! Let the flying fork frenzy begin!  
Lina: GIMME THE MEATBALL!!!!  
Gourry: NO! IT'S MINE!  
As Gourry knocked Lina's fork away, Gourry seized the opportunity and snatched the meatball. However, afterwards, Gourry hit his funny bone on the table, causing him to fumble the fork. IT'S INTERCEPTED!!! Lina grabs the fork and it's going, going, TOUCHDOWN!!! Lina has eaten the meatball and has won the contest!  
Random Idiot #1: Hey!   
The random idiot patted Lina on the back, causing her to spit out the meatball. This, as you might have guessed, wasn't exactly a good idea for this random idiot.  
Lina: M- M- MY MEATBALL!!! Let's take this outside.  
Random Idiot #1: B- But what did I do?  
Lina: Piku Piku Piku I SAID LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE! BOMB DI WIN!  
(If you didn't know, Piku is the sound of blinking. Used in Japanese novels) As Lina "invited" the random idiot outside, she pulled up her sleeves and began chanting.  
Lina: Origin of all power, Glittering, burning red flame, Gather to my hands and be my power... FIREBALL!   
The fireball succeeded in incinerating the foe, but Lina wasn't done yet. (However, where's Gourry?) Lina charged at the person, but luckily for the random idiot, Lina was off her mark, and ran into an open portal into another dimension. (How'd that get there? O_o) Gourry, being Gourry, followed Lina, and walked aimlessly into the portal, which, conveniently, closed behind them.  
As Lina splated on the hard stone floor of the mysterious room, Gourry conveniently landed right on top of her on his back. Then, Amelia landed smack dab into Gourry's arms, and Zelgadis landed harshly on Amelia. To top it all off, Filia landed with her rump in the air on top of Zelgadis. For the cherry, on our slayers sundae, Xellos made a perfect 10 point landing on the highest point on the pile (which happens to be Filia, for those of you NOT paying attention (I know where you live ;D (don't you just hate parenthesis inside of parenthesis inside of parenthesis? (get quite annoying, don't they?))))  
Xellos: My, my, my. What have we here? /|^_^|\  
Filia: Xellos, could you PLEASE get off of us?!  
Lina: X_x  
---30 Minutes Later---  
Now that the recovery spells have been cast (and some punches thrown and maces swung at a certain mysterious priest) we can return to our entirely sane slayers conversation ;)  
Lina: Zelgadis? Amelia? Filia? What are you all doing here?  
Zelgadis: I was just walking when I suddenly fell into a conveniently placed dimensional portal in the ground. Frankly I don't know what happened.  
Amelia: I was just making a speech on top of a pole when I was sucked into a passing cloud and landed on top of Gourry.  
Filia: I was dusting out someone's basement because they had some antiques and said I could keep anything I wanted. I opened up the door to another room, fell, and landed on top of Zelgadis. That's gonna leave a mark...   
Gourry: I just followed Lina and ended up here!  
As Filia rubbed her head, Lina rolled her eyes and started to TRY to pump information from Xellos, as many of us know, won't be very effective.  
Lina: Xellos, how did you just "happen" to land neatly on top of all of us? AND WHERE ARE WE!  
Xellos: Oh dear, we mustn't be too rude! As to both of those questions, Sore wa himitsu desu!  
Lina: *cute expression* Xellos, TELL US WHERE WE ARE AND HOW WE GOT HERE!  
Xellos: Oh my, you seriously need to go to some of those wonderful anger management classes they hold in Saillune. They're simply fabulous, I hear. Anyway, you got here from that portal up there.  
Xellos pointed to the top of the vast room, where there was a large glowing archway.  
Lina: Finally, we get something out of Xellos! Ray-  
Xellos: I wouldn't do that...  
Lina: -Wing! Hunh? Ray Wing! RAY WING!  
As Lina's ray wings failed to work, Xellos felt obliged to give a response.  
Xellos: Oh dear! I forgot to mention! Magic doesn't work here!  
Lina: Why didn't you mention that before?  
Xellos: It was more interesting that way! (That it was ;-))  
Lina: Oh, Great! So how do you expect us to get home!  
(Where are Gourry, Filia, Zelgadis, and Amelia? no da)  
Xellos: Sore wa himitsu Desu! (Couldn't resist!)  
Amelia: Mr. Xellos, in the name of justice I order you to tell us how to get out of here!   
Zelgadis: *grabs his guitar* If you don't, Xellos, I'd like you to hear a song I composed! Life is Wo--  
Xellos: STOP! Oh well, I guess I don't have a choice. You've always driven a hard bargain. The only way to get out of here is to go from portal to portal, working your way up to the top. It'll be a long and hard journey, but if I know you you'll make it!  
Lina: Well, we're off then! All of us together again!  
As Lina tripped over a stone in the floor, everyone sighed and prepared themselves, as Filia rubbed her head.  
  
Will Lina and Co. Make it home safely? Will Xellos help or hurt this trip? Will Zelgadis ever sing the Life song? Where are Amelia, Gourry, and Filia? Find out next time in Slayers Parody #2: World Hunger!  



	2. Slayers Parody #2: World Hunger! (With E...

Slayers Parody #2: World Hunger! (With EXTRA Crème)  
  
When we last left Lina and Co. they had all just conveniently fallen into a portal hub, or in layman's terms, a conjoinment of portal archways into other dimensions. (Some pretty smart layman hunh?). Anyway, Xellos, acting like, well, Xellos, wouldn't surrender any information. /|^_^|\ So, Lina and Company have to go into tons of other dimensions, trying to work to the top of the hub to the portal back to their world. This will get very interesting, ne?  
  
Lina and company reached the first portal, and examined it. It was basically a large archway, with a sign above it. It said "Hunger". Hmm. Wonder what that could mean? Anyway, Lina and company ventured through the door, not knowing what lay before them. (Of course, Xellos smirked and followed ;))  
  
Lina was the first to walk through the portal, and came upon a world with blue skies and white puffy clouds, much like hers. However, there were many large pieces of metal and many very very large buildings there, what a strange place! Of course, Lina only saw this for a second, as she realized she ended up 500 feet in the air. She feel to the ground, right into a mans arms on a stage. Everyone else followed, in our oh so familiar slayers sundae.  
  
President: We have our two nominees! This young red headed girl, and this man with the long blonde hair! Congratulations!  
Lina: What the... O_o  
Gourry: x_X  
---15 Minutes Later---  
Lina: So what exactly have we been nominated for anyway?  
President: You have been nominated to lead the End World Hunger section of the US Government. Or, the EWH. You two were the first on the stage, so you're the nominees. And, if either of you are unable to fulfill your duties, the next person that appeared on stage will become the leader. But no matter, now it's time to eat!  
Lina and Gourry: YEAH!  
President: However, you can only eat 2/3 of your normal meal size. Let's eat.  
Lina: Well, I guess I'll only have double portions of everything on the menu, waiter.  
Gourry: And I'll only have this and this and this and this and this. Triple portions please.  
As the waiter went over to the president and conveyed his message, the president had an announcement to make.  
President: I have an important announcement to make. As it turns out, this man and woman ARE THE CASUE OF WORLD HUNGER!!! So, filling in for them, will be this mysterious purple haired man.  
Xellos: You really don't have to do that...  
President: We simply must!  
Xellos: No I mean you really shouldn't do that... Oh dear...  
President: So, Mr. What did you say your name was again?  
Xellos: Mr. X. Please. My my...  
President: So, Mr. X, what is your first decision as the leader of the EWH?  
Xellos: Tea to the masses!  
President: Erm, well, maybe your full plan will be better! What exactly is it? (That was NOT a good idea).  
Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
Xellos teleported away, as the president's stress rose to an unbelievably high level.  
President: 8...9...10... Ah, I feel better *cringe* I guess our next leader will be this nice lady (hopefully) with the long blonde hair. Ms, what is your name?  
Filia: Wha? ME? Oh, my, gracious me! Oh my, what an honor to be chosen to be the next leader! I don't know what to say, but at least I'm not speechless! I always carry this with me in case of emergencies!  
Filia took out a scroll of paper, which turned out to be 5 miles long.   
Filia: Well, as the leader of the EWH, I think I must say something that will live in infamy forever, something original, yet noble. 6 score and 5 years ago, my forefathers…  
---5 Hours Later---  
As the audience has fallen asleep in it's entirety, unrelenting Filia continues her speech.  
Filia: And so, with that said and out of the way, I come to the part of my speech where I describe my goals. My goals, the things I strive for, the things I wish to do for the world, the things that everyone should strive for, the goals of mine, the golden things I wish the world to have and the things that I wish to achieve. My goals...  
---10 Hours Later---  
And so, in conclusion, my goals will be the Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème de la Crème with EXTRA Crème. Thank you for your time. G'night! (Don't you just LOVE the copy and paste functions?)  
Filia hears crickets chirping in the background and realizes that everyone is asleep. Doing a Jigglypuff mad face, she instantly whips out mace-sama and hits everyone upside the head. Then, she went off to cry. Poor Filia. (Although that speech was INSANELY long).  
President: What? Um, excellent speech?! Where is the leader of the EWH? No matter, um, lemme see, the next person on the list is this black haired girl here *whisper* and you BETTER NOT mess up.  
Amelia: Um, well...  
As Amelia ascended to the highest point in the area, everyone from our slayers universe groaned knowing what would undoubtedly happen. (And Xellos re-inserted his ear plugs used during Filia's speech (Boy does Xellos love Tea! (He was drinking it during Filia's speech (I seriously have to stop the parenthesis (Yeah, I know, you're getting real tired of it)))))  
Amelia: All over the world, people are starving, while here we have more food than we can eat. We must put an end to this great injustice at any cost!   
The crowd started cheering at her amazing speech, but Amelia shut them all up to continue her speech. (Bad idea in Amelia's case...)  
Amelia: In the name of justice, truth, and food I propose we trust in justice to do whatever needs to be done! But you have to keep the love in justice in your heart! With passion and courage you can make miracles happen! There is nothing justice can't do! Justice will solve all our problems! We only need to wait for justice! *holds up patterned finger*  
President: Um... yeah... You know what, we'll get back to you... Don't call us, we'll call you. Anyway, the LAST *cringe* person *cringe* on our LIST *cringe* is this weird skinned man. Don't worry, we're an equal opportunity employer. So, what is your name?  
Zelgadis: Zelgadis...  
President: Well, Mr. Zelgadis, what do you have to say?  
Zelgadis: It is a grevious thing for anyone to be deprived of any of the necessities of life... and at this time, I'd like to sing a song I wrote. *sings the life song*  
President: That was absoutley..................HORRIBLE! WORST THING I HAV EVER HEARD! YOU 6 ARE OUT OF HERE!  
As the president and the rest of the audience chased Lina and co. away, Lina and co. conveniently fell into a conveniently placed dimensional portal, back to that hub.   
  
What will happen to Lina and co. in their next adventure? What world they end up in next? How did Xellos take the life song? How far will Amelia go to punish short perverted men? Find out next time in Slayers Parody #3: 1/2 Baked  
  
P.S. - For those of you who don't know, /|^_^|\ is my own lil Xellos smilie :) Don't you just love it? ;)  



	3. Slayers Parody #3: 1/2 Baked (With Silky...

Slayers Parody #3: 1/2 Baked (With Silky Darlings)  
  
Well, after the writers long absence (rumors say that he was smoking broccoli tops(HUGE inside joke with internet buddies(don't ask(UH-OH! He's doing it again!)))) he's back to writing this little ficcle. ANYWAY, we're back in the hub. Our gang have reached the second level. How big an accomplishment that is, we don't know. Although it seems like a VERY small one. Well, let's see how our group is doing.  
  
Lina: Xellos, just how much do you know about where we end up? Hmm?  
Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
Zelgadis: There he goes again with his "Sore wa himitsu desu." Seriously Xellos, how many times do you say that in one day?  
Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
Amelia: Xellos, have you been doing your 100 "life is wonderful's" every night like you're supposed too? WELL?!  
Xellos: *sweatdrop* Sore wa himitsu desu!  
Lina: *sigh* Oh well, let's just go though the next portal. It couldn't POSSIBLY be any worse as the last one. (In a fic like this, it's DANGEROUS to say that.) Hmm, the sign above the door says "Panties." What could that mean?! Oh well. The group walked through the portal, not knowing what could await them on the other side.  
  
As the group came into the next dimension, they fell into the little pond behind the Tendo house. Little did they know they had just fallen on top of a VERY large panda and a cute redheaded girl. During the confusion, a small little man ran buy and stole the panties belonging to Filia, Amelia, and the red headed girl. He also stole Lina's bra. The commotion was soon settled, and the girl started yelling.  
  
Ranma: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT! THAT'S MY UNDERWEAR! I'LL GET YOU!  
Happosai: Well, let's see what I got. 3 Panties, ooooooo pink and frilly. And one bra. Boy, this thing is SMALL!   
Lina: S…M…A…L..L?!  
Happosai: Yeah, they're the smallest I've ever seen! Are you still on the training model? Because this is so small. Oh well, I'll still cherish it with the rest of my silky darlings!  
Lina's neck twisted to a very unusual angle as her eyes burst into flames. Lina then began shaking uncontrollably as she put her hands together and started chanting.  
Lina: Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows….  
Happosai: Hmm, maybe this is the best time to use the Saotome family secret technique.  
Ranma, Happosai, Genma: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fortunately for Ranma, Happosai, and Genma, (and the entire town for that matter) Lina fired the blast upward, and missed. (It was suspected to blow up mars, these reports are unconfirmed).   
Ranma: Damnit! Happosai got away! Dad, will you stop playing with that tire! Seriously, where's the phone. I'm calling the zoo.  
Genma: *run away*  
Ranma: *sigh* Who're you?  
Lina: (Lina is substantially calm now) I'm Lina Inverse, beautiful sorcery genius! And that's Gourry; our resident idiot, Zelgadis; the Heartless Magic Using Swordsman, Amelia; Ms. Justice, Filia; The Dragon Girl, and Xellos; the Mysterious Priest, or Mr. X.   
Ranma: I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this.  
--15 Minutes Later-  
Ranma is now a boy and has explained about his double personas, and about happosai's "hobby"  
Gourry: Hey Lina! This guy looks exactly like that girl we saw earlier!  
Lina: He IS the girl we saw earlier. *hits him on the head* So, Ranma, can you loan us some… um…  
Ranma: Yeah. But you'll have to use one of Akane's. I'm better built than she is.   
As Lina and Akane's eyes flared up, each picked up the same LARGE stone and crushed Ranma with it.  
Akane: Here, I'll help you girls.  
Akane, Lina, Amelia, and Filia left as Gourry, Zelgadis, and Xellos helped rescue Ranma.  
Ranma: Ugh, Akane's making dinner tonight. No normal mortal can survive her food. You should be careful!  
Xellos: Oh dear! Well, why don't I cook!  
Ranma: Well, that would be…  
As Zelgadis and Gourry made slashing marks on their necks, Ranma disregarded the WARNING.  
Ranma:.. Excellent! ANYTHING is better than Akane's cooking. (That's what he thinks /|^_^|\)  
--2 Hours Later-  
As Akane has supplied our heroine and her friends with some unmentionables, Xellos has almost finished cooking dinner.  
Akane: BUT I THOUGHT I WAS COOKING!  
Ranma: I didn't want to kill them! You know how bad your cooking is!  
As Akane pounded the crap out of Ranma, Xellos had just finished dinner.  
Gourry: I smell…  
Lina: FOOD!  
Xellos: Ah, my Mangdragora soup. Patented to kill a dragon with one whiff! Filia, be sure to dig in! As Xellos occupied himself, some interesting comments were floating around the dinner table.  
Gourry: Even I'M not dumb enough to eat this!  
Lina: Let's give it to the panda! Maybe he'll turn a funny color!  
Ranma: Hey! That's my dad! You can't do that!  
Akane: Ranma, since when have YOU cared about your dad?  
Ranma: Good point! More soup for him!  
Genma: *oblivious to the conversation, he continues to eat bamboo and walks off*  
Ranma: Aww… he left. *sniff* Yuk! I thought AKANE'S cooking was bad!  
Akane: What did you say!?  
Ranma and Akane started to fight again, but Xellos intervened.  
Xellos: Oh dear, why, don't fight, there's plenty more where that came from! Dig in! Xellos occupied himself again, once again oblivious to all the comments being made around him.  
Lina: Can we get some REAL food in here?  
Gourry: Yeah! I'm starving!  
Filia: Well, why don't you have some nice tea? It's good for you, tasty, and I can make it in an instant! I just loooooooooooooooooooooove tea! Tea tea tea! Filia went off in her own little universe, much like Xellos, and the rest of the group continued with their "intelligent" conversation.  
Lina: I have this strange craving for some okonomiyaki.   
Ukyo: Hi, I'm Ukyo! Did someone say, Okonomiyaki? I happen to be the master of Okonomiyaki. I can cook it faster then you can eat it!  
Zelgadis: I doubt that. You have NO idea how bottomless Lina's stomach is. I'm surprised there's enough room in that chest of hers to fight that stomach.  
Lina: I'm too hungry to care about what you said Zelgadis. I just want some FOOD! Listen, Ukyo was it? If you can cook okonomiyaki faster than I can eat it, I'll wash the dishes. But if I win, you have to wash the dishes. Agreed?  
Ukyo: Agreed!  
Ranma: Let the great cook off begin!  
  
Who will win the great cook off? Will Lina end up doing dishes for the first time in her life? Will Happosai ever be put in his place? Find out next time in Slayers Parody #4: Cheese, Pepperoni, and Shampoo!  



	4. Slayers Parody #4: Cheese, Pepperoni, a...

Slayers Parody #4: Cheese, Pepperoni, and Shampoo (With WAY Too Many Dishes)  
  
Ranma: Ready, Set, GO!  
  
The great cook/eat off began. Ukyo making the Okonomiyaki, Lina eating it. Whoever won would sit back and watch the loser wash the dishes. And knowing Lina's appetite, this could go on for a while. After the 30 minute mark, Gourry tried to grab a slice of Okonomiyaki, but decided not to again after getting a fork jabbed into his hand. For 90 minutes Ukyo cooked as fast as she could, and for 90 minutes Lina ate as much as she could. But, the contest came to a screeching halt.  
  
Lina: I'm...... so....... full.........  
Ukyo: I'm...... so....... tired........ I won't be able to lift my spatula arm again for months.  
Gourry: Wait a minute! If both of you stopped at the same time....  
Ranma: Who's going to do the dishes?  
As Lina's face curved into an intimidating sneer, Ukyo went to fetch some aprons.  
Lina: Since you were so generous to offer.....  
Ukyo: You get to do the dishes!  
Lina and Ukyo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
As Gourry and Ranma were locked in the kitchen with 57 and ½ piles of dirty dishes, someone just decided to drop by.  
Kodachi: Hi!  
Akane: KODACHI? What are YOU doing here?  
Kodachi: I thought I'd come over and share some of my freshly baked DELICIOUS cookies with my Ranma.  
Akane: Hey! I make good cookies!  
Kasumi: Not when you replace vanilla extract with cooking oil and flour with salt!  
Lina: Now we know why XELLOS cooked.  
Amelia: Now Miss Lina, that is a very unjust statement!  
Xellos: Well, Amelia, would you like some leftover Mangdragora soup?  
Amelia: *face becomes pale* I take that back...  
Akane: *while picking up a table* SO THAT'S WHY YOU COOKED! *Whacks Xellos unexpectedly. The mangdragora soup falls to the floor, burning its way through the dirt.  
Zelgadis: I wonder why it didn't burn through the bowl....  
--Later That Night-  
For some reason, we now find Ryoga sneaking around the Tendo residence. What he's looking for, we don't know. What he's stepping in right now, you really DON'T want to know. Anyway... he seems to have found what he wants.  
Ryoga: *whisper* Ha! Ranma's room! I'll kill him in his sleep. Well, it really isn't my style... but... desperate times call for desperate measures!  
Ryoga now climbs up the wall and into the window of Ranma's room. However, little does Ryoga know that Ranma is only 1/4 done with the dishes with Gourry.   
Ryoga: *whisper* Where is Ranma? Oh well... I'll just... rest....*yawn....my.....eyes......*SNORE*  
Happosai: *whisper* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll get Ranma again with the *echoing* Ultimate.... Weakness..... MOXIBUSTION!!!!!!!!!  
As Happosai can hardly see in the darkness, he does not even realize that he is really sapping Ryoga's strength!   
Happosai: Now what a hard decision: spreading Ranma is weak notes, or going for the panties....... Well, maybe some pantie heisting, and then some notes! Wheeeeeeeeee!  
--The Next Morning-  
As Japan wakes up, Happy spreads his "Ranma Is Weak" notes. Mousse, Principal Kuno, Gosunkugi, Kuno, and Ryoga all wake up finding one under their noses. However, what none of them knows is that Ryoga is the one that is now weak! But, he himself will find out shortly.  
Ryoga: Ranma is weak! Again!? Will that sick panty perv ever give up? Oh well... hmmmmmm looks like I have to prepare myself! *he tries to lift his umbrella* What? Why can't lift it? Wait.. I can't stand up! I can't get my backpack off! HELP!!!!! I'M LYING DOWN AND CAN'T GET UP!!!!!  
--Meanwhile, In The Living Room-  
Lina: Good Morning everyone!  
Ukyo: Good morning! Geez, are they STILL washing dishes!?  
Akane: I think so. After all, you did use every single dish we had. And considering this is a big family, we have a lot of dishes. And, Ranma and Gourry are lazy, so it should take them a while.  
Shampoo: *running through the door* Nihao! Where Ranma? Something bad happen to Ranma!  
Akane: He's in the kitchen with Gourry! He's been up all night? What's wrong?  
Shampoo: I find this note in morning!  
Everyone began staring at the note.  
Note: "Ranma is weak AGAIN! Commence attacks at 10:00 AM!"  
Ukyo: Not AGAIN!!!!! Does that pervert ever give up? Seriously... well, at least Ranma knows the Hiryu ShotenHa.   
Lina: Well, I have NO idea what's going on... but... OH NO! What will Ranma do?!  
Akane: Long story. We'll explain later. But, it's 9:55! What'll we do!  
Shampoo: Cologne still have moxibustion chart! Can cure Ranma again! Hold off shampoo and others until get back!  
Akane: Ok. Let's check on Ranma!  
--In Kitchen-  
Ranma: That makes.... Four thousand... nine hundred... and seventy two dishes. How many more do we have Gourry?  
Gourry: Um, I lost count after 5.  
Ranma: *face vault* Ok, so, we have a lot left.. And I need some sleep.  
Akane: *busting through door* What happened! Ranma, are you ok!?  
Ranma: What are you talking about! I was FORCED to do nine THOUSAND dishes! Do you THINK I'm OK?  
Akane: But, you're weak! How can you even lift that plate!  
Ukyo: Yeah, Happy got you while you were sleeping!  
Ranma: But, I haven't been asleep since yesterday.  
Akane: Then... who?  
Ryoga: HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ukyo: Did you hear domething?  
Gourry: I heard water running!  
*Everyone Face Vaults*  
Akane: So, what will happen when it's...  
  
Unluckilly for our friends, at that moment the Grandfather clock decided to strike ten. And at that very momeny, none other then some of our friends showed up. Kuno, Gosunkugi, Principal Kuno, and others showed up loaded with weapons to fight Ranma with. Although, when they got there, in a minute it was over. They all lay sprawled on the floor, and Ranma and Gourry just continued to do their dishes. Then, Shampoo got back.  
  
Shampoo: Nihao! *sees bodies sprawled on the floor* What happen to them? I brought Cologne to cure Ranma! But, Ranma not hurt!   
Akane: It turns out that Happosai didn't get Ranma. But, if he didn't Ranma, who did he get?  
Ryoga: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Akane: RYOGA!?  
  
5 Minutes later Ryoga was cured. He was strong again, and stupid as he was tried to attack Ranma. The Tendo's will be fixing that roof for months, after THAT Hiryu ShotenHa. But, Happosai was not happy. And with a splash of cold water, he went for the Girl's underclothing. But, due to some fancy spell-casting, he got a talking-to from Amelia.  
  
Amelia: Now Happosai! This is TOTALLY unjust! In the name of justice, truth, and love, I condemn your actions and demand that you stop! It is so blatently unjust that you'd do this that I just can't BELIEVE someone hasn't talked to you before about this! Now, if you EVER do this again, I swear I will COME BACK and for an entire hour yell in your ear the word justice until you learn! Now, Akane, I trust that you will keep this fire of justice going in your heart, and take this Justice Mallet, so that every time this pervert does this, he will be punished in the name of JUSTICE!!!!  
Akane: Rriiiiiiiiiiiiight. Well, at least I get to hit Happosai!  
  
And, that was that. Of course, much to the effect of our conveniently placed portals, when Gourry was done, and the slayers gang was together a bewildered Lina, tired Gourry, satisfied Anemia, left-out Zelgadis, and pre-occupied Xellos and Filia fell into a portal, and left the Ranma world forever. Well, at least for now.  
  
Next Time: TWO Mysterious Preists? Lina, in a eating contest again? (Wait, that's not so suprising). 7 warriors? How odd will THIS one get? Find out in: Slayers Parody #5: The Hillarious Play! 


End file.
